Kaiya
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: 13 years after the 'revelation' of wolves which were humans and Kaiya and her friends, Sasha, Zosia and Wendell must keep their clan alive with the help of their parents when a new threat threatens to destroy them. Will Kaiya manage to protect herself and her clans?
1. Meet Kaiya

**Hi! This is the first chapter to the sequel of Should I? I am sorry for the long delay but I am on holiday and I was working with little to no wi-fi here. I am working on the other Wolfblood story I have and must I say, it's really gruesome. It will be posted soon or in September. These stories may not be updated as much due to this upcoming busy school year but I thank all of you for the support. Thanks.**

**-Bex**

* * *

A 13 year old girl groaned, getting out of bed and walking to the bedroom just next door. Entering, she walked up to the double bed containing her parents. "Mum, they're snoring again." Kaiya moaned. Maddy turned and sighed, rubbing her face.

"They're your grandparents, Kai." she said. "If I survived them, so can you. Now bed." Maddy dismissed her daughter. Kaiya's eyes turned yellow before she started growling.

"Don't think about it." Rhydian moaned, sitting up, squinting. Kaiya immediately sobered up and whined. "Your mum will go tell them to keep it down, OK?" Kaiya sighed. "Good bye bye." Rhydian waved, watching his daughter leave the room.

"I'll be back." Maddy groaned, getting out of bed. Rhydian chuckled and dragged her back by the waist.

"How about she just learns to put up with it for two more days?" he asked. Maddy smirked and turned to face him.

"Oh, you're always right." she said, kissing him.

* * *

The school bell rang for the end of the day and four children exited. Kaiya, Wendell (Shannon & Tom's adopted son), Sasha (Shannon & Tom's adopted daughter) and Zosia (Jana's daughter). "You guys wanna head to the woods?" Sasha asked, slinging her school bag over her shoulders and jumping off a boulder in her combat boots.

"I have to head home, mum's new boyfriend is coming over." Zosia said, pointing to the direction of her home.

"Well you live in the woods... Why not drop you off?" Wendell asked, hooking his arm through hers. Kaiya watched on, jealously written in her face. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "I'm clan leader. I decide what we do. We go to the woods." With that, the teen started her way to the woods, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"At least, I get home." Zosia mumbled, unhooking her arm from Wen's. "Wait up, Kaiya!" she called, running up to catch up with her friend. Sasha went to her brother and shook her head.

"What?" Wendell asked, walking alongside her.

"You're leading them both on, idiot." she hissed, hitting his head.

"Well, I didn't mean to, did I?" he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his jersey jacket.

"Kaiya, after we've dropped Zosh off, can we head over to Bernie's? Benrie Jr has new flavours coming in today." Sasha grinned. Kaiya stopped and nodded before walking off again.

"Gosh, Kai!" Wendell called. "You've been moody all day. What's gotten up your butt?" he asked.

"Her grandparents are over and they couldn't let her sleep all night due to their snoring. So she's a bit cranky." Zosia explained, leading the way to her RV home. Yes, Jana had some upgrades after dating a rich RV seller.

"Whatever." Kaiya mumbled. When the teens reached the mobile home, Zosia smiled and hugged them before opening the door and calling into it.

"Mum! I'm home!" Zosia called. "I'll see you guys later."

"Is Kaiya there?!" Jana yelled from inside. Zosia replied with a positive answer. "Tell her to tell her parents I'll phone them about something tonight!"

"Mum says-"

"I heard." Kaiya smiled, turning away. "See you tomorrow. Let's go guys." she said to her remaining friends. Wendell and Sasha bid their farewells and followed Kaiya back out the woods into town.

"So... Do you still like Zosh?" Wendell asked Kaiya, walking beside her with his sister on the other side of him.

"She's my friend." Kaiya said through gritted teeth.

"Look Kai..." Wendell said, stopping her.

"Hey, Kai!" A 14 year old guy called, waving and smirking.

"JJ." Kaiya smiled, walking over to the boy.

"Wanna go out sometime? Cinema?" Jimi Jr asked. Kaiya pondered for a while before looking back at Wendell.

"Yeah. How about now?" she smirked, winking at her friends before ditching them.

"What a douche." Sasha said, shocked. "It's your fault!" she moaned, prodding his chest and walking away.

"Kaiya!" Wendell called. Sighing when she didn't answer, he followed his sister.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that! Reviews & Alerting & Favouring allowed! :)**


	2. Plans

**Wow, thanks for the response! I'm hoping for a great big reaction like Should I? got so click and write reviews, alert and favourite this story! Make it known again! x**

* * *

"Where's Kaiya?" Maddy mumbled, pacing and eyeing the front window now and then. It was past 10 PM and way past Kaiya's curfew. "I swear when she walks right through that door, she's dead-"

"I'm home!" Someone sang, the front door opening and closing. Rhydian got to his daughter before his wife could and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Where the hell were you?! Your mum and I were worried sick, Kaiya!" Rhydian scolded. Kaiya sighed, rolling her eyes, before sitting on her bed.

"I was at a movie with Zosia." Kaiya lied easily. "It went past it's view time so we kinda complained because I'd told them about our curfews." Rhydian sighed and rubbed his face.

"Don't let it happen again." he warned before going downstairs. Maddy unfolded her arms and walked up to him.

"Well?" she asked, eyebrow raised, hip cocked to the side.

"Movie with Zosia, it overran." Rhydian explained. Maddy tightened her lips and nodded, sitting down. "Well now we can tell her that her grandparents have gone home early." he offered.

"I recorded dad's snore. I'll make sure she hears it at night." Maddy smiled evilly.

"Teach her right." Rhydian chuckled. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Rhydian it's me. Put it on loudspeaker and make sure Maddy hears this." Jana said on the other side of the line.

Rhydian did as told and tapped his wife making her eye the phone.

"Alright, it's on loudspeaker." Rhydian announced.

"Now, a couple of days ago, Zosh was walking by herself home and she said she saw a Wolfblood." Jana announced.

"Was she sure?" Maddy asked, shocked.

"So sure. It's eyes were green, turning purple!" Jana whispered. "I can't talk loudly, Zosia and Pete are asleep." Pete was Jana's current boyfriend. "I think it may be Ray." she whispered.

Maddy's and Rhydian's eyes widened as they stared at the phone. Ray was part of the Aldrich clan who followed Alric and Jana back in the day. He was the same age as them and also Zosia's father. Jana had gone back to her home to lead her clan and pass it upon Ray's family. Then one day, Ray lashed out and hurt Jana, causing her to run away with their child back to their home. Here. Since then, she never once talked about Ray to Zosia and made sure she was protected at all times.

"He can't be here." Maddy gritted out. She hated the way he treated her friend.

"He probably wants Zosia." Rhydian said, rubbing his face.

"I know, that's why I'm worried!" Jana whisper-yelled. "She can't know her father. I don't know how Ray found us..." she started to cry.

"It might not be him." Rhydian assured.

Maddy shook her head, eyeing her husband. "Only Aldrich's clan can turn their eyes purple like that ever since they came across vampires." she whispered.

"So what do we do?" Jana asked, hearing what Maddy had said.

"We investigate. Meet us in an hour at yours." Rhydian said.

"OK. I'll see you guys then." The call ended.

...

Hearing her parents' plan, Kaiya smirked and dialed someone's number on her phone. Placing it to her ear, she grinned when it was picked up. "Hey, JJ? Meet me at Bernie's in an hour and ten minutes." she smirked.

"Why?" asked JJ, shuffling about. "I just got home." he whispered.

"Just meet me there. And bring flashlights." Kaiya said, biting her bottom lip. "I'll make it worthwhile." With that, the teenager cancelled the call and lied back on her bed, grinning to herself.

Turning to her side, she spotted a picture of her and Wendell, smiling. Sighing she hugged the picture.

"Why don't you like-like me?" she asked, eyeing the photo and placing a finger gently on the glass, his face below it. "None of this JJ stuff would happen if only you'd take me on that date you said you will last year." she whispered. "Why did you start crushing on Zosia and forget about me? Why did Sash had to tell you your actions and you didn't even 'realise' them?" There was a knock on her door and her mother entered, sitting on the corner of her daughter's bed. "Are Gramps and Gran asleep?"

"Yeah." Maddy smiled, patting her daughter's leg. "So what's up with you and Wendell?" She asked. Kaiya's eyes widened.

"How did you know it was him?" Kaiya asked, picking on a loose thread on her top.

"You said something about Zosia and Sasha so I put two and two together, Kaiya." Maddy smiled gently. "So what 'JJ stuff'?"

Kaiya wondered if she should tell her mother about her love life due to her being 'old' but then she realised all her mother's issues with her father when they were her age.

"I'm kinda dating him to get back at Wendell. I'm not sure if it's working." she mumbled, shyly. Her mother chuckled and patted her knee.

"Boys are oblivious. Trust me, he'll definitely notice. Give it a week, he'll be begging on his knees." Kaiya smirked and looked down, blushing at her mother's comment. "They'll always realise sometime." Maddy added. "Goodnight, Kai." she whispered, kissing Kaiya's head.

"Night." Kaiya replied, hugging her mum. "Thanks for the chat."

"You're welcome." Maddy smiled, leaving the room.

* * *

**There you go! x**


End file.
